


Hasty Promises

by alltheglitters



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglitters/pseuds/alltheglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Don suggest where they stand as she enters his office, teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasty Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A bit AU as the fic implies a relationship between them.

"I'm your _wife_ now?" Lindsay demanded teasingly as she strolled into Don's office.  
  
"Hey," he grinned cheekily. "You told that woman I dumped you for a _doll_. You don't get to put the blame on me."  
  
She opened her mouth to respond with a smart retort, but was cut off when he grabbed her wrist gently, planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Here I thought we're being discreet," she mused.  
  
"We are," he chuckled. "I just haven't been able to do that for the entire day."  
  
She nodded as she began to exit. Turning back towards his desk, she grinned. "Just don't dump me for a doll, alright?"  
  
"I can make no promises."  
  
" _Don_ ," she said, narrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"Or for anyone else," he answered with a hint of amusement to his voice.  
  
"That's better," she murmured, biting the bottom of her lip to fight back a smile.  
  
As she left, he realized that he couldn't help but smile either as he muttered under his breath, "Believe me, it is."


End file.
